Gutters are commonly used on buildings to collect rainwater flowing from a sloped roof and to direct the rainwater away from the building. Gutters not only prevent soil erosion adjacent to the building but also reduce damage to foundations and basements caused by water seepage into the soil adjacent to the building. A problem associated with gutters is the tendency to collect leaves and other debris within the gutter. Often the collected leaves and other debris clog the gutter rendering the gutter ineffective to collect rainwater. A gutter that becomes clogged with debris may overflow leading to landscaping erosion, damage to foundations and basements. Water seepage from a clogged gutter under the eaves of a roof can cause structural damage to the facia and soffits of a roof, and also to building walls and ceilings.
Water seepage and overflow from a blocked gutter can also enhance the potential for mold and fungal growth within the attic, adjacent walls and basements of a building. A clogged gutter can also cause structural damage at the gutter attachment points and damage to the gutter itself (bending and warping) due to the increased weight of water and debris within the gutter. Additionally, a clogged gutter can also provide a site for insect infestations e.g., mosquitoes.
Periodically cleaning out leaves, twigs and other debris that normally accumulate in gutters is typically a maintenance nuisance. For owners and occupiers of one, two and other multiple-family dwellings, this chore usually involves climbing up a ladder and manually removing such debris along the entire lengths of the gutters. Such an exercise involves risk and can even be dangerous. The accidents from falls off of ladders in attempts to complete this cleaning chore can result in sprains, broken limbs and other disabling injuries that are well documented in yearly statistics.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome such obstacles by having a better indication of the occlusions of the gutter, with improved indication means.